The Lone Demon
by Macbeth cool
Summary: Just Updated! The secret has been revealed.Watch as the battle rages!
1. Torment

Chapter 1: Torment  
  
Their life lies on her hands. With a heavy heart, the purple haired girl followed the two demons and left her beloved family. It's her choice. If she refuses, she and her family will had no peace. Like a lamb lead to slaughter, she trotted behind her captors. She was heading towards her death in the Hundred Eyed Demon castle. She knew her pain would be worse than death for the demon king was known for its lust and vicious ways with women.  
  
Her heart was beating faster when they reached the main road. High above and far away she could see the roof of the castle. She prayed hard that some high forces above would grant her last wish and somehow spared her from a humiliate death. A flash of red caught her eyes. As though her prayers were answered, a young youkai approached her captors and started talking. He seemed to have interest in her. She will never forget his words.  
  
"The Hundred Eyed used women as play toys and after he gets bored with them he devours them." Without any questions, he took her in as one of his subordinations and she trusted him well.  
  
Kougaiji -sama, I'll serve you till the end. I'll die for you if you give the word and live, as you will. And I'll keep my promise.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She breathed heavily after suffocated in the gas chamber. I can't give up now. I owed my life to him, she said to herself. She had promised his master to be by his side forever and she'll keep her promise. Taigas won't win her so easily. The psycho was standing in front of her smiling sinisterly.  
  
He grabbed his victim and asked, "How did you find my gas chamber, Yaone? I'm quite surprised you manage to undergo it. Many of them couldn't last long."  
  
"However, there are more to come if you don't speak up. Now I give you one last chance. Where did Kougaiji and the princess go?" She spat back at the youkai. "I won't tell even if you threw the hell on me. I serve him till the end. And I AM NOT A TRAITOR LIKE YOU."  
  
"Then that's settle. You are actually inviting death aren't you?"  
  
Two of the demon guards grabbed her tied hands roughly and dragged to the pillar. The poor girl pinned onto the wall and chained with metal enable for her body to move. One of the torturer appeared behind with a whip. He started flogging the youkai and her body jolted in pain. She screamed away as the whip created red blood stripes on the silky back. Her skin burned when her torturer poured acid on her open wound, prolong the agony. She had no strength left and slumped down in defeat. Kougaiji sama, Lirin - chan please save yourselves. May you find your way, she prayed softly in her heart before her surrounding went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Ah!!!" "What's the matter, onichan? " The little girl looked at her brother with a concern face. It's been a few days they had escaped from Dr Nii's lab. His brother, Prince Kougaiji and his gang were separated after that incident. His brother's wounds still didn't heal completely. Lirin almost freaked out when she saw her onichan laid down motionless on the cold ground when she and Dokugaiji found him. She sat down quietly cursing her mother for her evil and cruel deeds. She hated Gyokumen from her bottom of her heart.  
  
She recalled back the horrible incident that had took part several days ago. It seemed that her long lost relative (sort of) had appeared in the palace and convinced her mother that Kougaiji had some sort of trick in his sleeves. It so happened that the stranger, Taniba was one of his worse enemies during his father's rule and he took the opportunity to sabotage him. And they had ended up here alone and far from home.  
  
"Something's happening to the others. I could feel her pain, Lirin. Please let me go and save them."  
  
He shoved his sister away and tried to get up but his injured legs failed him. Unable to do anything, Lirin sobbed silently as she watched her beloved brother in pain. She cursed herself for being so useless and a burden to him. She knew no words can sooth her brother's broken pride.  
  
Kougaiji clenched his fists and hit them on the ground, drawing blood from each blow. He is now no more like a handicap or a cripple person. Tears came flowing from his bruised face. He had failed them, just like his beloved mother.  
  
"Gomen nasai!!! "  
  
He turned around and saw her sister. She looked so broken and lost like me. Lirin was the only family he had left and he treasured deeply in his heart.  
  
"Gomen, onichan. I couldn't save them. I'm sorry that I'm being so worthless to you. Because of me, you and the others suffered."  
  
She knew everything. So small yet mature. He knew she never intend to hurt anyone. He couldn't see her little flower hurt and stopped his foolish act. He slowly stood up and staggered toward the crying girl.  
  
Lirin was surprised to see her brother next to her ruffling her smooth orange hair. Full of compassion and care. She loved it when her brother did that to her. She felt protected and secured. She knew her brother adored her most other that Yaone and Doku.  
  
"Lirin, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. It's all Taniba's cunning scheme."  
  
"If I found out earlier you guys won't have to get into this mess in the first place. I failed you."  
  
"No, you didn't. The only way you fail me if you don't help the others and me through this. Now stop crying and find us a place to shelter in the night."  
  
"Hai. Arigato, onichan for loving me."  
  
On the other side of the hot dessert, a green jeep was too being seen driven across the sandy plain. The peaceful sound of the saru and his red haired companion could be heard. All four of them were on their way to the west to carry out The Three Aspects orders to stop the Minus Wave. They looked exhausted after their encounter with a psycho demon in the Crazy King Demon's lair.  
  
"Hakkai, how long is the next town ? Haraheta !!!"wailed Goku.  
  
"Patience, Goku. According to the map we are 3 miles away from the town. I bet when we get there, there will be tons of food for your empty stomach," the green -eyed man replied.  
  
*Whack*  
  
"Nani? What did you do that for? You mean ero krappa!"  
  
"Stop thinking about food, will you dumb ass ape? We had more things to worry about."  
  
"I guess you are just jealous of the food Hakkai's going to buy for me when we reach Shing La"  
  
"Why should I be jealous? I'm more concern of other stuff that food."  
  
"Red Hair is jealous. Red Hair is jealous."  
  
"Why you little brat! I'll be very happy to mince you up right now."  
  
Bang!!  
  
"Would you two shut up before I kill you?"  
  
The new, harsh voice silenced the situation up. They both knew well that Sanzo is not the person you want to mess with if you want to stay alive. He blew the smoke from his gun and settled it to his waist. Hakkai couldn't help but sweatdrop.  
  
Their vehicle stopped in front of a lovely inn in Shang La town. They opened the door and went down the jeep. Immediately, the jeep transformed into a white dragon and settled at Hakkai's shoulder. He patted the small creature with his hand and offered him a biscuit. Its empty stomach couldn't refuse. Harkuryu swallowed the crump with a gulp. The four travelers went in the building and towards the reception.  
  
At dinner, they four met at the bar. Gojyo, being in his natural perverted ways joined in among the women. Sanzo could do nothing but sighed and continued his meal.  
  
"I heard demons on the run. They will reward whoever could capture them alive."  
  
A group of men's with the bartender conversation caught the priest's ears. He knew if they are talking about youkais, it concerns them. Lately, they hadn't encountered many demons during their journey. Especially with Prince Kougaiji and his subordinators.  
  
"Hey, may I ask about these so call rewards. I quite interested in it,"Sanzo joined in.  
  
"What business concerns you with Gyumao's prince?"  
  
Kougaiji! They were all shocked. They couldn't believe their ears. Humans are on trail of the youkai prince. How irony. Sanzo remembered clearly that those guys are often chasing them rather than being chased.  
  
Something is definitely not right .  
  
End of chapter 1..  
  
This is my first Saiyuki fan fic. Please be gentle with me. R&R please. 


	2. The dark past

Chapter 2: The Dark Past  
  
The night was silent. The trees danced following the rhyme of the wind, making an eerie scene. The youkai could fell to icing breeze down to his spine. Clutching on his injured arm, he staggered alone across the dessert. The moonlight was his only guide that night.  
  
He knew the nearest town was a few miles away. He prayed hard for a miracle to happen. All he wished now was to unite back with his friends and the prince. His hands held firmly onto his trusty sword. He need to be fully alert with his surroundings. Taniba and his men could be watching nearby.  
  
His sharp eyes caught a glimpse at flash of light. He hurried off as the light becoming brighter. The howling of the hungry demons could be heard. This is great. First, the psycho and now I are hunted by a pack of wild demons. What could get worse than this?  
  
He posed himself for battle. There are two on his left and four more behind him. Perfect. He whipped out his sword and stroke. Yeah, bring it on! With his swordsmanship, he managed to vaporize those youkais in a sip. The others freaked out and ran away. Hmm, cowards!  
  
" Not bad for starters. I guess you are an interesting specimen to play with."  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
Before he hadn't enough time to recognize to new speaker, he felt his body being transported into a wrapping and endless vortex. He found himself laid on the ground. He took a quick view around. The demons and the desert weren't there any more. Somehow the surroundings looked kind of familiar to him.  
  
"Whose there? Onichan, is that u? "  
  
He new the voice well. It belonged to his half little brother, Sha Goyjo. He remembered clearly about his dark past. How well they both get along and cared for each other. Those sweet memories came to a sudden halt.  
  
Wait a second. His so call family ties had been long broken. And if this happened again.  
  
A though came to his mind. He had gone back to the past! He was stunned to see his red haired bro standing in front of him, smiling.  
  
"Mister, who are you? Are you alone? "  
  
Don't act like a fool. Answer him. A small voice inside of him called out.  
  
"I.I'm lost. I got separated with my friends."  
  
"It's ok. I'm alone too. My brother has gone away so has my stepmother. They won't come back ever again, " cried the boy.  
  
Dokugaiji felt sorry for the poor kid. He recalled the horrible incident that took part a few years back before he became Prince Kougaiji's right hand man. It was a terrible. Till this day he couldn't forgive himself for his deeds. He remembered the day he came back from the field with a bouquet of beautiful yellow flowers for his little brother. Out of the sudden, Goyjo's shouts could be heard. He knew his mother was beating his brother again. As quick as a fox, he headed towards his brother's frightening scream. He was horrified when he saw his mother threaten Gojyo with a mad look and pointed a knife at him.  
  
The next thing he knew his mother lay motionless on the floor with a puddle of crimson blood. It took him a few seconds for him to realize he actually killed his mother. Driven by guilt in his heart, he ran away leaving his terrified brother alone. He left his past behind him and started a new life under his service for the youkai prince.  
  
"Mister are u ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Just feeling little woozy. That's all. So, how long had you been alone, kid? "  
  
" A few months now. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm happy with my life now."  
  
Little Gojyo shoved his hand on Dokugaiji's shoulder.  
  
"I wanna go to the field to pick flowers. You interested? "  
  
Dokugaiji nodded at his request. At least that is the last thing he could do to cheer the gloom atmosphere. He tugged behind the small boy whom lead him to an outstretch of Grass and carpeted with colorful flowers. He couldn't help but smile when Gojyo handed him a bunch of multicolored flowers. If only the old Jien was here, he sighed.  
  
" I wish onichan was here. I'm so scared. It's his entire fault our family felt apart. If it wasn't for him mum would still be here."  
  
He lost his words. Guilt overcame him. He never really knew his brother would react in such a way after he left. For a second then, he thought it was the best option he could take to escape the pain and reality.  
  
Suddenly Goiyo sweet voice turned demonic. Before he knew it, the little boy grabbed him around his neck trying to choke him. He tried to push him away but Gojyo's hand held firm.  
  
"Why did you have to go? Why do you leave me? It's all yours fault, Jien. You killed mother mercilessly. YOU KILLED HER!" "Gojyo, what's wrong with you? Let me go! * Choke* "  
  
"You killed okaasan. You are a coward."  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose. I had no choice."  
  
"Just admit it, Jien .You are traitor. You turned against me."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Without thinking he whipped out his sword and thrust it into Goyjo's body, instantly killed him. Red blood splattered on the floor. It was the same scene that had haunted him for all these years. The unforgivable murder he had done. A voice whispered inside in mind.  
  
"You had killed him. You had killed your only brother."  
  
Dokugaiji let a bloodcurdling scream and sank into his knees.  
  
An eerie voice echoed, " I am going to enjoy your death, my foe. Every last bit. I'll make sure all of you will pay back for what that bastard had done to me 500 years ago. Ha.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"What did you just say? The youkai prince is on the run."  
  
Shocked expressions formed on the faces of the four companions. The hunters are now being hunted. No wonder why haven't Kougaiji and the others had attacked them for sometime, the priest thought for a moment. Unlike others, they still had concern of them even though they are their enemies. Especially Goku.  
  
"How long had this thing happened? ," asked a worried Gojyo.  
  
"A few months already. The Mistress had sent packs of demons in search of the prince. Many had suffered consequently. The villagers lived in fear now for Taniba's men will come and searched the houses and torture them for information. We had no choice but to join in the search to protect our families, " explained the solemn man.  
  
" Had they found anyone yet?"  
  
"So far, no. But there are rumors that the prince pretty badly during a fight. How true is that story, I'm not very sure."  
  
After a long talk, the four left the bartender. Everyone returned to their rooms with numbers of questions playing in their mind. Gojyo was the most restless person amongst them. He couldn't leave a thought about his elder brother, Jien. No longer Jien. Dokugaiji. As the saying goes, Blood is thicker than water. Even if is half blood. He believed in that proverb well. And he's going to make sure nothing will happened to his beloved brother.  
  
The green eyed man stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed and headed towards his master's room. When he reached there, he twisted the knob and entered. He was quite surprise when he saw the rest were there too.  
  
"Hoi Hakkai, hurry up before I shoot you," said the monk in a threatening tone and pointed his gun at him.  
  
Hakkai was used to the monk's bad temper and joined in. At his left were pieces of ace cards. Goyjo was busying lighting up his new poked in cigarettes. He smiled.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne. Look like we had to get involved again. Isn't it Sanzo?"  
  
"Hmph. I had no intention to get involved with this matter. One's dust must dust by himself."  
  
"There he goes again. Always care about yourself only, you good for nothing monk."  
  
"Watch your words, Gojyo. Don't make me put my gun into your stinking mouth."  
  
"Come on, guys. Are we going to keep arguing or what?"  
  
Everyone turned around looking at the new speaker. Goku was restless and in high spirit. His Nyoibou staff held firmly in his hand, waiting for the others to decide. Sanzo sighed and nodded in agreement. The others smiled at the priest's cooperation. The four friends went outside the inn. Harkuryu let out a chirp and transform into a land rover. Hakkai stepped in and started the vehicle. The dragon's engine purred and brought them to the night horizon. 


	3. Survivor

Chapter 3: Survivor   
  
"Onichan, here's the water you asked for."  
  
The little youkai named Lirin helped his brother to sit and handed over the wood made cup. Kougaiji took a few gulp and laid back at the cave wall. As the young girl was about to leave, a desperate hand caught hers and pulled Lirin in a tight embrace. The red haired demon was shacking a little with tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Please don't leave me. I'm scared."  
  
Lirin eyes widened in shock. Her fearless brother was pouring his heart out to her. She knew no words could sooth his broken pride and wounded emotions. Lirin was dumbfounded, watching her brother helplessly.  
  
"Nichan, I will stay by your side. Zutto."  
  
Kougaiji recalled the day he lost his most precious person in his life. It was too late when it happened. With a blink of an eye, her beautiful mother was turned into stone in front of him. Not knowing what to do, he made an agreement with his stepmother and ended up suffered under her.  
  
He would end his life on that day if it were not for Lirin and his okaasan. Lirin was the only family he had who treated him well. She too suffered abuses from her mother and hated her. In order to protect them and his loyal friends, he knew he only could fight for himself and not losing anymore of his loved ones.  
  
"Gomen nasai, okaasan. I failed you. I am so worthless. Let me join you."  
  
He reached out for a blade from his pocket and placed it near his throat. He could imagine how filthy his body looks when it's all over. As soon the blade was about to slid his throat opened, a pair of hands halted his movement. He turned around and saw his little imouto crying, begging him to stop his foolish act.  
  
He ignored her pleading and recoiled. The struggle ended when the blade cut Lirin left arm, leaving a wound opened. Without wasting any time, Kougaiji stopped the bleeding with a shred of his clothing. Lirin didn't hesitate and let his brother bandaged her wounded arm.  
  
"Onichan, if you kill yourself, Rasetsunyo won't be in peace."  
  
The statement brought some scent into his mind. He ought to live to save his mother and protect Lirin from any harm. He has to restore peace that once was. Most important, he must get through these.  
  
"Nichan, what's the matter?"  
  
Lirin's cute voice brought Kougaiji back to reality. He looked at his sister's worried face. He reached out for her head and ruffled her smooth orange hair with affection. Lirin returned a smile at him, making sure everything is fine.  
  
"You want to know something. The night I lost my okasan you came to me like an angel sent down by the heavens. I thought I had lost everything but you got me wrong. Because of you, I am still here."  
  
"Don't say that nichan. We are family now and family supposes to help and protect each other. I'm too very scared when I saw you holding the blade."  
  
"I'm so grateful I had the others to care and protect me. Doku, Yaone and you, Lirin-chan. Arigato."  
  
"What do we have here?"   
  
A sinister voice interrupted the brother and sister moment. To the demon prince horror, the well build figure in front of him was no other than Taniba himself. He shoved Lirin aside and ordered her to run away. At first she hesitate his brother's demand. But she couldn't bear her brother's looks.  
  
"Save yourself. I'll fight off Taniba. Hurry!"  
  
She took a giant leap and dashed out of the cave. Taniba's men chased after the kid but they were stopped by Kougaiji's flame. Lirin heard her brother's scream and ran faster without looking back.  
  
"If you ever come back we will kill you! ", shouted his men.  
  
He prayed hard in his heart that her mother's spirit would guide his brave little sister and keep her safe. After a few hours struggling, Kougaiji gave one final blow before he gave up. He could hear his foe's mad laughter tormenting him. He looked up at Taniba and wondered how his fate would be.  
  
"Finally, the son of Gyumao is now in my hands. How does it feel to be defeated, prince?"  
  
"If you think I had been defeated you are wrong. My friends are still out there, somewhere. They will find help and beat you when the time is right."  
  
"I think you should reconsider."  
  
Taniba clapped his hands. Two of his men brought a beautiful youkai in. Kougaiji gasped. In front of him, was his faithful chemist, Yaone. His heart clenched when he saw her eyes glistened with tears of pain. Her body was badly bruised and covered with tattered cloth.  
  
"I found this rat by the river and I decided to play with her for a little while. Too bad this girl was not as fun as she is."  
  
He grabbed a fistful of purple locks in his hands and gave a hard tug. Yaone screamed in pain. Kougaiji watched in horror when Taniba tore the remaining cloth that hung on her and realize what his enemy's up to. If he doesn't do something, Yaone's reputation will soon be tarnished.  
  
"What a beautiful body, you had. I guess that's the reason the Hundred Eye wanted you."  
  
The purple hair demon struggled in tears but no avail. She couldn't escape him and soon became the victim of his lust. Kougaiji who was immobilized by Taniba's spell couldn't help her poor friend being sexually harassed before him.  
  
" Leave her alone. It's me that you want not her. I BEG YOU!"  
  
Yaone couldn't believe her eyes. Her fearless and prideful master, her Kougaiji -sama was pleading for his enemy's mercy. Taniba laughed in triumph watching the demon prince fell. He released the girl and headed for Kougaiji with his sword in his hand.  
  
"You are so pathetic. Your love for your so-called friends had made you vulnerable against me."  
  
"However, Kougaiji I'll spare the girl. As you said, she is useless to me compare to you. It is you, prince, who has the key to achieve my dreams."  
  
Kougaiji is rewarded with a bunch in the stomach, spilling some blood from his mouth. The punch hit his wound and opened it. He groaned in pain as Taniba's blows hit him like needles. Yaone cried watching his master being beaten to death. After satisfied, Taniba ordered his men to lock them both in the cell.  
  
"It's up to you all now, Lirin-chan and Doku. Save yourselves." the female youkai whispered in her heart.  
  
The demon named Lirin cried out in pain. As if she could feel her brother. She clenched on her wounded shoulder as she wandered aimlessly under the dessert heat. It had been three days she has been running from the wild demons whom threaten to kill her. In one of the battles, a poisonous arrow sent by some bounty hunters wounded her.   
  
She looked on her injured arm and wondered if she could survive to call somebody for backup. Whom will she find then? The other demons would probably turn against her brother or took the chance to capture both her and her brother. The youkai girl almost gave up when she heard a soft - spoken voice in her ears.  
  
"My dear Lirin-chan, don't give in so quickly. Seek the heavens for their guidance and may the path always be with you."  
  
On that moment, she swore she heard Rasetsunyo's spirit spoke to her in a faint light. She would tell her brother after all of these are over. Her soul was burning inside and determined to fulfill her brother's last wish.  
  
"Yare yare desu ne. What is a child doing here in this hour?"  
  
She knew the voice well. It belonged to Hakkai-san. Which means only one thing. Sanzo ikkou and his gang is here! She turned around and saw a green jeep behind her. The green eyed man smiled at her, inviting her to join them.  
  
Pray to the heavens and seek their guidance, huh?   
  
" Sanzo - ikkou , prepare to die!"  
  
Without warning, the little Lirin charged at the monk with her claws. Easily, Sanzo dodged her attack and attracted her attention with a pork bun. Forgeting about her opponent, Lirin was not aware of Goku's sneak attack. The Nyoibou staff hit her injured arm and poor Lirin cried in pain.  
  
"You mean people. Playing sneak attacks behind my back."  
  
"Looks like you hit your girlfriend pretty hard, didn't you Goku?" the pervert interrupted.  
  
"I did not. And she not my girlfriend!"  
  
Sanzo couldn't stand the saru's wailing and gave him a smack in the head with his paper fan. Hakkai couldn't help it but sweat dropped. He was used to his companions weird attitude especially his leader's bad temper. Lirin looked at them in confusion and decided to lay low.  
  
Hakkai, with his sharp eyes detected Lirin wound. He offered to help the girl but she let him down. Looking at Lirin's face that was full of doubt, he reassured her that his chi wouldn't hurt a bit. Eventually, she began to trust him and let him to heal her.  
  
"Thank goodness, you bumped into us early or your arm might have infected."  
  
"So, where's Kougaiji?"  
  
Goku suddenly blurted out. Lirin was too shocked to answer. How could that idiot asked such a stupid question at this time, she thought? It's better too shut up than let Sanzo and his companions know about his brother, she said to herself.  
  
"I know you know where your brother is, Lirin-chan. We mean no harm."  
  
The green -eyed man spoke with a calm tone. She looked at Sanzo. In his eyes he shown he's eager to offer help. Maybe they were the persons her stepmother asked to consult.  
  
"Nichan's been captured by Taniba. I'm very scared that he would...."  
  
Lirin was unable to continue. Tears burst out of her eyes. Everyone was surprised. So the rumors were all true. Kougaiji indeed has been caught.   
  
"Where's the others then?"  
  
" I don't know. We all were separated during the escape."  
  
"In that case, we have no choice but to budge in."  
  
"Am I actually hearing from you guys that you would help us?"  
  
"We all have decided to put our ten cents in as soon as we heard. Isn't that right Sanzo?"  
  
"I'll kill you when these are over."  
  
Lirin was speechless. She felt blessed and grateful to have such enemies, no friends. Like it or not they are now allies. Lirin bowed down in gratitude, saying arigato over and over again.  
  
"Hang on, Nichan. I'm coming to save you."   
  
  
  
How do you guys like it so far? I admit it was hard to write when you kinda have no idea. As far as I knew, the demon gang had a closer relationship in this story. Reviews please. 


	4. A new hope

Chapter 4: A New Hope  
  
  
  
The night looked gloomy and dull. All four sights were covered with concrete walls, leaving only a small opening from the window high above. The cells seemed emptied in the eleventh hour. Inside, a young girl was crying away in the dark.  
  
Abruptly, the prison door swung open. Two well built guard dragging a feeble looking youkai in and then slammed the door. As swift as lighting, the girl ran and consulted him. Her face was full of fear and worries when she came closer to the demon. She was thankful when she saw he is still breathing.  
  
"Yao.ne.. Are you there? "  
  
Kougaiji eyes stirred. He gave a weak smile to the girl and forced himself to sit. Aware of his condition, the chemist did not allow him to do so. However, it did not stop the prince. He was quite stunned to see her still 'bare'. Before she knew it, she crossed her hands over her chest and turned away.   
  
"Summimasen, Kougaiji-sama"   
  
Kougaiji too blushed a little. He took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around her. She accepted her master's kindness with a smile. Never less, she still had no courage to face his lord after the incident.  
  
Both of the youkais were silent for a few moments. Unexpectedly, Kougaiji made his move first and held Yaone in a tight embrace. He softly ran his fingers over the purple locks and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. His heart clenched when he found out an ugly scar trailed on her tortured back..  
  
"He did this to you , didn't he ?"  
  
Reluctant she was , she could not hide the fact, she was beaten near to death as the proof has been clearly left on the body. She nodded silently as Kougaiji checked on her . She could see disappointment, pain and rage in those pair of crimson eyes. At that moment , how she hopes that the earth would just break open and swallow her up.  
  
"You suffered a lot didn't you?"  
  
"Kougaiji-sama ...."  
  
"If you parents see you in such a way, they would be heartbroken. What leader am I if I can't even protect my subordinators!"  
  
"Please don't say that ,Kougaiji-sama. You have done a lot for us. Now at least we could do is to return you a favor."  
  
"And is it worth it ? You lost the most important thing because of me."  
  
What the prince had told too made sense. Maybe it is not worth the cost , but honor comes first. She lived by the code ever since she served the prince. Her gave herself to loyalty and devotion. And she will make the best of it.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama, I had once vow my service to you till my life is exhausted, didn't I ? I had given my life to you a long time ago. I want to be with you till the end."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Yaone."  
  
The youkai girl wept herself to sleep in the prince arms. A blue floating figure seemed to smile at them. She came closer to the demon child and whispered in a soft , caring voice.  
  
"Don't lose up hope. Be loved and take care of your friends. I'll always be watching by your side, my son."  
  
"Haraheta! How far still Hakkai?" the saru wailed.  
  
"All you thing about is food, don't ya? Baka saru!" the half -breed shouted back.  
  
"Now, now Gojyo, play nice. We don't want anyone get hurt before we confront Taniba do we now."  
  
The little youkai princess giggled. The monk said nothing and gave a cold stare at the kid that shut her up immediately. Hakkai gave a smile at poor Lirin and ruffled her orange hair. He then offered the kid a pork bun (which was her favorite).  
  
"Hakkai, why didn't you tell me you brought some food along with you. I'm starving."  
  
"Yare Yare desu ne.That was the leftover during our stop in Yangze."   
  
"I don't care. Haraheta! Haraheta! Haraheta!"  
  
"Urusai! Don't make me kill you!"  
  
Sanzo pointed his gun at Goku, threaten to pull the trigger at any second. The rest of the group went silence. They couldn't help it but sweat dropped.   
  
"Sanzo-sama, why are you guys helping me? I mean we are enemies aren't we? "  
  
Everyone turned to the new speaker, Lirin who was still munching the bun Hakkai gave a while ago. Sanzo lighten up his cigarette before he let out a heavy sigh. The rest of his companions calmly waited for his answer. The monk took a quick look and replied.  
  
"If we need to help someone in our way to finish our job, so be it. I remind you brat if you ask me the stupid question again I'll kill you where you are."  
  
"What Sanzo means is..."  
  
"I don't need a translator, Hakkai."  
  
"Ano?"  
  
"What the baldy means is we would gladly to help if saving your brother was part of our quest."  
  
Veins throbbed out of the monks. Sanzo released his tension by shoot the red haired guy, which missed by an inch. Everyone was shocked for a little while before Hakkai settled things up a little.  
  
"Remember Lirin, I don't do charity. If you become a burden to me I'll change my mind."  
  
"Sheesh, how do you guys ever survived with baldy Sanzo anyway?" the youkai whispered in Goku's ears.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Don't get mad, Sanzo. She will be used to us sooner or later."  
  
"Hmmph!"   
  
"Let me tell you something, little princess. In this jeep, you must be careful of your words or you might get hurt."  
  
Lirin nodded as she watched the sun sets in the west.  
  
"Nichan...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
These are not real. 


End file.
